The Power of Love
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Sango and Miroku love each other very much. They just have trouble admitting it. But their love is about to be put to the test. Will they be able to save each other? Please review! Rewritten and a whole lot better!Final chapter up.
1. The Murderer

Note: I decided to rewrite this cause it sounded so stupid the first time I wrote it. Just a coupled grammar corrections. There might be a plot change also. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided it was going to get too long. Please forgive me if you think they are too short. I love Sango and Miroku. They love each other. I thought I'd try to prove their love to each other. It isn't the best but I like it. This is after the Tetsuaiga turns red. Enjoy. Here I go.

"..." is actual saying.

'...' is thought.

**The Murderer**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were walking along one day looking for Sango and Miroku. They had split up with each other about three days ago. As usual, Inuyasha was in an irritable mood.

"I can't believe we let them wonder off like that. We need to spend our time looking for the jewel shards and trying to find a way to defeat Naraku, not diddling around looking for those two bums."

"They are not bums," exclaimed Kagome. "They are our friends. Like it or not, we need them to help find the jewels. They are a big help. We can't just leave them."

"It's your fault, you know. If you wouldn't have asked for a break, we could have found ten shards by now."

"Inuyasha, they needed a break and so did we. I needed to catch up on my grades and you needed to practice your fighting technique with your new abilities with the Tetsuaiga." 'Kagome is right,' he thought. He didn't know what kind of powers he could release with the sword his father left him. It just happened out of no where. "Besides, they needed space to get to know each other better."

"You keep insisting that they need to get to know each other better and that they need to be alone more. What is up with that?" 'I can't believe it,' Kagome thought. 'How dense can he actually be? I can't believe he still doesn't see that Sango and Miroku love each other.' "It was a stupid idea. We shouldn't have let them go."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Maybe I am, stupid."

"I have a name, you know. It's Kagome, so call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want, stupid."

"Sit, boy." Immediately, Inuyasha fell flat on his face. Shippo tried to calm them down.

"You guys, let's focus on finding Sango and Miroku. They could be in trouble." Inuyasha got off the ground and nodded his head. Kagome did the same. They heard a crowd yelling. "Is that a village nearby?"

Kagome had a worried look on her face. "They sound angry. Maybe we should turn around."

Inuyasha smiled, "Maybe a demon is attacking them. Let's go." They climbed over a hill and saw a village surrounding a castle. "Check and see if they have a jewel shard." Kagome looked down and winced.

"There is definitely a shard down there. I need to get closer." They all climbed down to the village. When they got in, they were amazed.

"Wow! This place is huge! How are we ever going to find the shard? It's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack." They kept walking until they came upon the town square. There was an enormous tree in the middle with people crowding around it. They tried to get a closer look. The villagers were talking about a murder.

"He just sliced her in half. How could a man like him do that?"

"He deceived us. We helped him and his friend get better and how does he repay us? Huh? He murders the lord's only daughter! He deserves to die."

Kagome looked curious. "I wonder who they are talking about. It sounds pretty bad." They heard footsteps coming their way. The guards cleared the way to the tree. One held a rope. The others led what looked like the prisoner. A man riding a white horse stopped at the tree and got off it. He was well dressed. "That must be the lord. The prisoner must be in that crowd of soldiers." The soldiers started to take their places. As they did so, Kagome and the others were shocked to see who was held in their grip.

"Miroku!" Shippo yelled. They had tied his hands behind his back and there was no way for him to escape. "What's going on?"

"He must have killed that girl," Inuyasha muttered.

"There's no way," Kagome yelled. "He would never hurt a human being even if his life depended on it."

"No, stop!" yelled a familiar voice. The gang looked over their shoulder. To their surprise, Sango came running into the circle, trying to get to Miroku. The guards grabbed her. She tried to fight free but she couldn't get away. "He didn't do it! He's innocent."

"Shut up, you wench!" yelled the general as he slapped Sango. "This will teach you to interrupt. Hold her out!" They stretched her arms out as the general took his whip out. He laughed as his whip snapped against Sango's back again and again. She cried out in pain every time as blood stained her kimono. Miroku saw this and yelled to them.

"Stop, I beg you. I handed myself over to you. She has nothing to do with the girl I murdered. Leave her be." The general looked at the lord for backup, but the lord nodded his head. The general angrily put his whip away.

"You're very lucky. At least I'll get to enjoy you watch your man hang." Tears trailed down her face. 'How could I let this happen?' she thought. 'It's all my fault.'She thought about the past couple of days. How this all started, why it happened, how she could have prevented it. It all started three days ago.

* * *

I hope you like this. It's just the beginning. Sorry if the first chapter was too long. Please review. 


	2. The Perfect Lie

**The Perfect Lie**

"Are you serious? What do you want to go back for?" said Inuyasha. They had stopped at Kaede's village for a mandatory rest. Kagome wanted to go back to her world, the future world, so she could see her other friends. But that isn't what she told Inuyasha.

"I just need three days, that's all. I have a big test to study for. If I fail this test, I fail the class. I'm failing enough classes as it is. I'm probably going to have to repeat the ninth grade. If I keep this up, I'll be having classes with Sota." Kagome knew she was good at lying, but she never knew she was this good. She heard her brother say this before and even though it upset her she knew it would make a good argument. Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Fine, go back to your world. Just be back in three days." Inuyasha knew if he didn't give in, she might actually stay for good. Miroku stepped forward. "What?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Since Kagome is going home, maybe I could have some time off. We all have been working hard trying to find the jewel shards. We could all use a break."

Inuyasha started to protest. "What you want to slack off too?"

"Think about it," Sango added. "Since Kagome is going back, there's no use in looking for the jewel. She _is_ the only one that can see it after all."

Inuyasha looked irritated. "Fine, just be back here in three days. If you aren't, I'm leaving you behind." Kagome gave him a cold look and he straightened up. "Leave before I change my mind."

* * *

Kagome jumped in the well. 'I can't believe they bought it,' she thought. 'I can finally go home and catch up on some good gossip. Maybe I'll talk to Houjou. Hmm.'There was a flash of purple light and she was gone. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all looked down the well. "I hope she does well on her test," said Shippo. Inuyasha just stuck up his nose and walked away. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?"

"I got better things to do then sit here and wait for her. Are you coming, Shippo?" Shippo ran after him, but not before he turned around and said his farewells.

"Bye, Sango. Bye Miroku. Bye Kilala. I'll see you in a couple days." He ran of after Inuyasha. Miroku was waving his hand but stopped at the sight of Sango's cold glare.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Don't try anything you'll regret, monk," snapped Sango.

"What could I possibly do that I would regret?" Sango gave him another cold look. If looks could kill, Miroku would be dying a painful death right now. "Ok, I'll keep my hands to myself. Would you like to spend your vacation with me?" Sango thought about this. 'Well, what could it hurt? It'll only be three days. Who knows, maybe he'll act like a gentleman.'

"Alright, I'll go with you. Where to?"

"Lead the way." She smiled and started off, Kilala close at her heels. As soon as he caught up, he put his arm around her. 'Hmm, he can actually put his hand somewhere other than my butt. Maybe he haschanged.'At that thought, his hand accidentally slipped off her shoulder and found, you guessed it, her butt. Reacting as she always does, her hand found the side of his face. "It was an accident, I swear," he remarked as he followed a couple of steps behind. He rubbed the red handprint on his cheek. "That really hurt." Sango just ignored him as they walked into a forest.

* * *

Yep, Miroku is still a lecherous pervert. But that's what makes him so great. He's not all that bad. He does really care for Sango as you will see in the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming. 


	3. The Viper Forest

**The Viper Forest**

It had become dark. The two were walking in a forest trying to find their way out. "This place is a maze," said Sango. "The forest is too thick for Kilala to fly out. How are we going to get out?"

"Let's go this way."

"We already went that way four times."

"No we didn't. I'm sure this is the way."

"Oh, shut up, Miroku! We've been in this forest for almost three hour! Let's face it, we're lost and it's your fault!" Miroku didn't want to admit it, but he knew they were lost. They were going in circles and he couldn't get them out. Just as he was going to give up, he heard something running towards them. "What is that?" Suddenly, a woman's scream filled the air. "Someone's in trouble."

"Stay here. I'll check it out." Just like that, he was gone. Sango decided to follow him. He led her to an open valley in the trees. She saw Miroku comforting a girl about fifteen.

"What a jerk!" she whispered to herself. "He's trying to hit on that poor girl." Making her voice sound low, she imitated Miroku. "'It's alright, ma'am. I'll help you out. By the way, will you have my children?' He is such a pervert!"Suddenly, she saw a giant snake come out of the forest. It was heading right for them. "It's a Viper."She jumped out of the bushes and started fighting the snake. It was very fast. Miroku led the girl away into the forest. The Viper hit Sango, sending her to the ground. Miroku came back in to help fight but the Viper was too fast for him.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. The Viper spit one of its fangs out at Miroku. Sango ran towards him. As she did so, she flung her boomerang at the Viper which cut the demon in half. Miroku hit the ground untouched. He heard something hit the bushes. He got up and looked around. He saw Sango's boomerang and the severed Viper. 'There's her weapon. So where is Sango?'He looked down and saw the blood on the ground. He ran towards the bushes and started looking through them.

"Sango, Sango, where are you?" He kept digging through the bushes until he finally came across Sango's body. He ran over to her and turned her on her back. He saw the fangs jabbed in her stomach. "Sango, wake up! Please, say something." She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Miroku, are you alright?" she asked weakly.

"I'm fine. But you're hurt. We have to get this fang out. It's poisonous." He grabbed it and started to pull but Sango pushed his hand away. "What are you doing? If we don't get you an antidote, you'll die."

She shook her head. "You can't pull it out. The poison will only spread faster. The antidote is in the fang. We can get to a doctor and get it that way." He ripped part of his cloak off and wrapped it around the wound. Kilala transformed and Miroku lifted Sango on. After he got on, they flew out of the Viper Forest.


	4. The Village and Dr Sito

**The Village and Doctor Sito**

Miroku looked at Sango. She was unconscious now. Hopefully, they could find a village soon. Suddenly, Miroku spotted something. "Look, a village. Maybe they have a doctor." The village was huge and surrounded a castle. They landed in the village and got off. Miroku held Sango as he yelled out. "Is anyone awake? We need your help. We need a doctor." He looked at Sango's wound. Her blood had completely turned the bandages red and was seeping through them. The villagers started coming out of their houses. The general and lord made their way through the crowd. "Please, we need your help. My friend has been severely injured and needs medical attention as soon as possible. Do you have a doctor?"

"Why should we help you? You'll just take advantage of us. Leave now!" yelled the general.

Miroku pleaded, "Please, she needs a doctor. She'll die!" A girl ran to the front of the crowd.

"That's them. They saved my life," the girl announced.

"You know them, Kiku?" the lord asked.

"Yes, they saved me from a Viper in the forest. We must help them, father." The lord looked at her daughter and nodded. "Doctor Sito?" A doctor ran to the front. "This lady helped me. She is injured. You have to help save her life." The doctor nodded. Kiku turned to Miroku. Follow him. He'll help your friend get better." Miroku nodded and followed.

* * *

The doctor removed Sango's bandages and examined the wound. He had a grim look on his face. Sango shook in pain. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Miroku.

Sito shook his head. "I'm sorry. She has lost too much blood. She will die within the hour." Miroku gasped and looked at Sango. A tear trailed down his cheek. "I'm just kidding." Sango kicked the doctor with the little strength she had. Even though she was weak, she made him screamed. Miroku was just glad that she was still alive.

"Buddha, it was just a joke! Man, you kids can't take any jokes these days. I can save you, but first the fang has to come out. I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt. Would you like a blindfold?" Sango shook her head. "Alright, bite down on this." He grabbed a towel and put it in her mouth. "You might want to hold her hands down. I don't want her punching me while I pull the fang out." Miroku pushed her hands against the floor.

"Don't worry, Sango," Miroku whispered to her. "You're going to be ok."

Sito grabbed the fang. "Ready?" Sango nodded. "On three, one…two…" Right after he said two, he yanked the fang out and Sango screamed. "Three."

Miroku got upset. "What did you do that for?"

"If I would have counted to three before pulling it out, she would have tensed up and it would have hurt a lot more. This way she was at ease."

Miroku looked at Sango. "She fainted all the same."

"Good. That way she can't kick me."

* * *

I decided to add that last part. I thought it might be funny. Ok, it was lame. Please keep reviewing. 


	5. Good Morning

Yey, i got three chapters done today. That way i can keep you guys interested. Or i'll just get the story done faster.

**Good Morning**

Sango was lying in a bed as her eyes opened. At first, everything appeared blurring. But she finally focused everything. She looked out the window and saw the sun. "It must almost be noon." She sat up and felt her stomach. She noticed that the fang was gone. She looked under her clothes and saw that the wound was completely bandaged, even over her breasts. She thought and got angry. "Miroku, You per…" but she saw Miroku sleeping against a wall.

Sango went over to him and snapped her fingers. "Miroku?" She clapped her hands in front of his face. She even slapped him on the face. Her handprint appeared on his face but he still slept. "Has he been sleeping this whole time?" She heard someone coming and she got back in bed. The doctor came in with some food.

"I see you're awake. You've been asleep for quite some time now. How do you feel?" Doctor Sito put the food down beside her.

"Kind of sore and weak." Sango felt her stomach.

"Yes, you will feel some pain for a while and you won't be able to use your full strength."

"What happened?" asked Sango.

"You don't remember? Well, let's see. The young monk brought you here and I pulled the fang out. After I bandaged you up, I left you two alone. I checked up every now and then to make sure he wasn't doing anything immoral but he just sat by your side the whole night. I tried to get him to eat something and to get some rest, but he wouldn't budge. I see he's finally fallen asleep. He wouldn't leave your side even if his life depended on it. You must be really special for a man to act like that. Are you hungry?" Sango just starred at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"You pulled the fang out before you counted to three." He looked worried at this comment. 'Great,' he thought. 'She's going to haul off and slap me.' "Thank you. I would be in more pain if I was tensed up."

Sito straightened his glasses. "Of course, I have a reason for everything. I better leave you two alone. I'm sure you'll want to catch up. Enjoy your breakfast." With that, he ran out the door. He didn't want her to change her mind and throw something at him. He didn't even bother closing the door. This allowed Kilala to visit her master. She jumped into her arms with relieve. Sango smiled at her as Kilala licked her face.

"Kilala, stop that. Ok, I'm glad to see you, too. Did you miss me?" Kilala meowed and purred as Sango pet her. Suddenly, Miroku woke up and saw Sango. "Hey, good morning. How was your nap?"

"Good, I see you're awake. You've been asleep the whole night. I see you're enjoying breakfast." He walked towards her and sat down.

"I just got it. Would you like some?" He nodded and started eating. "Miroku, I just wanted to thank you for…"

Miroku talked with his mouth full. "For what?"

"For saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead."

"I was going to say the same thing. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sitting there all wrapped up like a mummy. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the pleasure of being thanked."

"Miroku, I…"

"Sango, listen. You saved my life last night. I thought I told you to stay where you were. You're hurt because of me. If you would have…" He couldn't bring himself to say that horrible word. Sango touched his hand and smiled.

"Miroku, it's alright. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about anything." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He was shocked. She had never done that. Part of him was scared to death, but the other half wanted jumping for joy. Sango looked at the monk. 'I will always protect you, Miroku, no matter what.'

* * *

No, it isn't the end. I still have more. I'm excited about this story. This story won't be so long so be patient. Cya later. 


	6. A Beautiful Sunset

**The Beautiful Sunset**

Miroku tried to keep Sango in the hut but he couldn't stop her. "Please, Sango, you're not strong enough. You should be resting. Put your weapon down and get back in so you can sleep."

"I want to get some exercise. I need to get some fresh air. If I stay in that stuffy room, I won't be able to stay in shape."

"Wait, you could hurt yourself. You just got bandaged up."

"A little walk won't hurt me."

"At least give me your weapon. It's too heavy for you right now. I'm surprised you can even carry it on your back."

"You're about to find out what else I can do with it if you don't stop pestering me." Miroku knew it was no good. He would never get her to stay inside or put down her weapon. The only thing he would accomplish by telling her to rest was get a giant lump on his head. So instead of beating himself up about it, he joined her in the pleasure walk. "You need to relax, Miroku. I'm going to be fine. If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't do it. Just enjoy the scenery."

* * *

Meanwhile, someone in a hood ran to a hut. He rummaged through some books and finally found what he was looking for, a shard of the Shikon Jewel. He admired it. "I will make those two suffer." He kissed the jewel and put it in his coat. He closed the door and ran off laughing.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were sitting on the side of a hill watching the sunset. Miroku looked over at Sango and saw her bright smile. He never saw her smile like that. The only time he could recall was when she saw her younger brother Kohaku free from Naraku's hold on him. He thought to himself. 'She has a beautiful smile! She must be thinking of Kohaku. One day we'll help him.'Suddenly, Sango turned over to Miroku. Sango asked, "Miroku, why are you starring at me? Is there something on my face?"

Miroku laughed. "No, I was just daydreaming. Wait! That came out wrong. I was just admiring your smile. No, that's not what I meant either. I…" Sango started to laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

"I know what you meant, you big goof. Don't worry. I'm not going to hit you, at least not now." Miroku thought about this. 'Why does that scare me?'Sango started to move towards Miroku. At first, he was nervous. But soon he started to move towards her as they closed their eyes. Right before their lips touched, a noise came from the base of the hill. "What was that?"

"I can sense a demon nearby. Let's go." Sango followed close behind Miroku. When they got to the bottom, they took full alert. "Show yourself," yelled Miroku and instantly, the familiar baboon covered demon approached.

"Are you having fun on your little vacation? Please excuse me for interrupting," laughed Naraku.


	7. Sango's Mistake and Miroku's Sacrafice

**Sango's Mistake and Miroku's Sacrifice**

Miroku and Sango prepared themselves for a fight. "It's been awhile, Sango and Miroku. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? I was hoping to have a fight with a formidable opponent." Sango stepped forward but Miroku stopped her. He wouldn't let her fight.

"What do you want, Naraku?" shouted Miroku.

"I just want an honest fight with Sango. I haven't faced her in a long time. But how can I when all my counterparts have knocked her out?" Sango was getting upset, but she wouldn't give in to his taunting.

"I will not fight you, Naraku. I don't have the time or the energy to waste on you." Sango started walking away so Naraku pulled out the heavy artillery.

"Kohaku says hi, Sango. He wished to come here, but I didn't want him to cut you apart." Right then, Sango lost complete control. She pushed her boomerang off her shoulders and drew her sword. She attacked Naraku with full force, but he also pulled out his sword. Miroku wanted to help, but before he could grab his staff, a swarm of Naraku's insects covered him. He couldn't even see the others outlines through the heavy mass of insects.

Sango continued to fight, but some poisonous gas engulfed her when Naraku's hair wrapped around her sword. She fell to her knees gasping for breath. Naraku laughed as he approached her slowly. "It's just like last time, only there's no Kohaku to butcher you. I guess I'll have to do it myself." As he raised his sword, Sango reached for her weapon and flung it at him. When it sliced him, the wooden puppet fell to the ground. Naraku's insects disappeared as well. She thought to herself. 'Why was it so easy? He could have killed me no problem.'

"Miroku, Sango, are you here?" Kiku came running towards them. Sango's boomerang was heading in her direction.

Miroku tried to warn her. "Kiku, no!" But it was too late. The weapon had sliced her in half. Sango shook in fear and fell to the ground. 'No, I killed her. How could I…' The villagers were heading towards the scene. They had heard the commotion. When they arrived at the scene, the first thing they discovered Kiku's body. The lord came running to the front. Anger filled his eyes when he saw his severed daughter.

"Who did this? Was it you, wench?" the angry lord yelled.

"Arrest her. Tie her up nice and tight," yelled the general.

The guards grabbed the weak Sango and lifted her to her feet. As they did so, Miroku yelled, "Stop! It wasn't her. Sango's innocent."

"Then who was it?" the Lord asked.

"I did it. I killed her." Sango gasped at the statement. 'Miroku, what are you doing?' "I used Sango's weapon. I was angry and I thought I'd teach her a lesson. The weapon was too strong for her. You may do whatever you please with me to justify her death."

The villagers were angry. "Hang him!"

"Torture him!"

"He deserves to die."

"Arrest him!" The guards took hold of Miroku.

"Put him in a cell," ordered the angry lord. "If you want, scourge him. In the morning, he shall hang for this heinous deed." The villagers covered Kiku's body and took her away. The general grinned when the lord was gone.

"Take the bitch, too. They will both suffer for this." He turned to Sango. "I will personally see to it that you beg for mercy." With that, the guards and the general led Sango and Miroku to their cells. Sango tried to hold on to Miroku's hand.

"Miroku! Say something. Tell them the truth!" Tears filled her eyes. Miroku just smiled as he held her delicate hand.

"I have told them the truth." With that, Miroku let go. They carried him away from Sango as she yelled after them.

"Miroku! Miroku!" He disappeared into a building. "MIROKU!"

* * *

What will happen to our beloved heroes? I you want to find out, read my story. Please keep reviewing. 


	8. You Must Be Strong

If you don't like torture and naked women, skip the part in astrals. Just a warning. This chapter is rated R for torture, nudity, and suggestion of rape.

**You Must Be Strong**

It was well into the early morning in the giant village. Everyone slept except for the guards watching over the prisoners and the prisoners being punished. A whip crack broke the dark silence. It continued through the night as always. Although the lord took it for granted that justice was being dealt out, the whip was actually touching innocent backs.

"Why won't you scream, bitch?" yelled the general as he whipped Sango. They had removed her clothes and tied her hands to a rafter so her body would be suspended in the air inches above the ground. They continued whipping her, and every time she would keep her silence. This angered the general.

After about a hundred lashes, the general dropped his whip and walked to the front of Sango. By now, her back was sweating with blood. As he approached her, she breathed heavily in his face. She was trying so hard not to show her pain for she knew it would only give them satisfaction. The general rubbed the side of her face as he tried to calm her.

"Such a pity, such a beautiful girl like you must receive such a harsh punishment. If you wish, I'll stop. Just say the word and I'll set you free." She spat in his face. He wiped it of with a towel and smiled. "I guess I really wanted to beat on you a little more anyways. Scourging isn't the only type of punishment." He punched her in the stomach and she screamed. Blood from the Viper wound stained her bandages. The general walked back and picked up his whip. "It's futile to take pain for your man. Just say stop and I'll take you to him." He whipped her again, but this time she screamed. "Just say it. Come on." He continued whipping her and she tried not to scream at each whip.

Sango couldn't stand it anymore. She finally screamed. The general smiled and cut the ropes that suspended her. After she fell to the ground, the general flipped her on her back and held her down. "I am going to enjoy this. I hope I don't make your man jealous." He laughed as he forced himself on her. Every time, he dipped faster and harder. Sango closed her eyes and tried to picture herself somewhere pleasant with her brother and Miroku, but she couldn't do it. After he was finished, he turned to the guards. "Tie her up again. I need to beat her some more." They laughed as they suspended her to the beam. Sango thought to herself. 'Is it worth it? Should I put myself through this for Miroku?' She knew the answer. They would beat on him next. She decided to take the pain. "You are such a stupid bitch!" He continued to whip her through the night.

Miroku was sitting in his cell thinking about what had happen.'Naraku tricked Sango into killing that girl. The villagers would never believe us. The blood was on her weapon. They would have killed her right then and there.' The cell door opened up and a guard came forward. "Hey, you have a visitor. Ha, ha, ha." The guard threw Sango into the cell and locked the door. Miroku ran to Sango's side. Her back was completely stained with blood and her wound from the Viper was slightly bleeding. The only thing covering her body was the bandages from her wound. The guard also threw her clothes and bandages in with them.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku held her in his arms. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Miroku, you're still alive. I'm so happy." Miroku bandaged her wounds and started dressing her. Sango was so weak that it took all her strength to sit up. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, they haven't touched me. It seems my punishment has fallen upon your back. I'm so sorry." He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't be, Miroku. I want you to do something for me. I want you to tell them I killed Kiku. There is no reason for you to die." He finished putting her shirt on.

"Sango, I won't let you die. Naraku set up this trap in order to get rid of you. I could never let you die. I won't allow it. You need to go on, Sango. You must be strong. I don't want you to watch me die. I want you to run away from it. Find Inuyasha and Kagome and continue to look for the jewels." A smile appeared across his face. "At least you won't have to hear 'Will you bear my children?' ever again."

"That's not funny!" Sango got an idea. "I'll help you escape. I'll think of something."

"Sango, you are far too weak to pull of such a stunt. Please, be strong for me. Guards, you can take her away. Please make sure she doesn't hurt herself." The guards opened the prison door and grabbed Sango.

"No, leave me alone!" she cried. She tried to fight them, but she was too weak as Miroku said. They dragged her away as she yelled to Miroku. "Miroku, tell them what really happened. Please, I won't let you die." He ignored her as they pulled her away. "Miroku, I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you! Please, Miroku. Miroku!"

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. I changed it a little. Please keep reviewing. 


	9. Sango's Heart

**Sango's Heart**

Sango stood there as she watched the guards prepare for Miroku's execution. She thought to herself. 'How could I let this happen? That should be me up there, not him. It's my fault that Miroku is going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it.'A tear ran down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. "Please, let me talk to him before you kill him. I need to tell him how I feel." The lord looked at her with pity.

"Take your time," he said. The guards untied Miroku.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others stood to the side. Inuyasha sniffed the air and frowned. "I smell demon." He walked away from the tree and Kagome and Shippo followed.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"Something isn't right. I have a feeling Naraku is in on this. Can you sense the jewel shard yet?"

"I can slightly sense it. Wait, it's getting stronger. I think it's coming from one of these huts."

"Good, I can smell a demon."

* * *

Sango looked at Miroku with tears in her eyes. Miroku tried to comfort her. "Sango, why do you try to stop this? I told you not to watch this. You should go."

"No, Miroku. I won't go. It's my fault you're going to… The least I can do is be here for you. I won't leave your side." She rubbed her stomach wound. When Miroku saw this, he raised his eyebrow.

"I see, you are pregnant with my child?"

"Damn it, Miroku! Don't you remember? I got injured by that Viper! It still hurts! I haven't even had sex with you! Can't you be serious about this? Sometimes I think you have shit for brains!" Miroku laughed at this but stopped at the heartbreaking look on Sango's face. "Please, Miroku. You have to tell them. If you don't, I will. I can't bear to watch you die." Tears started to fill her eyes. "I should be the one hanging from that rope, not you!"

"Sango, you must understand that they will never believe the truth. They want me to die because they don't trust me. You have already suffered enough because of Naraku's plan. After they carry my sentence out, I want you to go with Inuyasha and Kagome. Continue the search for the jewel shards. Then you can avenge my death."

"Don't you get it? This is what Naraku wants! If we let this happen, he wins! I won't let it happen! I love you too much, Miroku!" She embraced him as she cried on his shoulder. "I'll do anything for you, Miroku. Just tell them. I can't bear to live without you. I won't be able to live with myself. I'll die if they kill you. I'll kill myself if you do this." Miroku smiled as he lifted her chin up.

"You could never take another life let alone yours. You have to find Kohaku and save him." He bent down and kissed her. All Sango wanted now was for this moment to last forever. She didn't want to let go of him. She just wanted to hold him forever. Miroku finally broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." With that, he walked back to the tree where the guards awaited him. Sango watched as they tied him up and put him on the stand.

"Miroku," whispered Sango.

"I love you, Sango. I always will." They put the sack on his head and the noose around his neck. Sango had to stop them. She ran towards him but the guards stopped her. She started to cry at the sight.

"I love you, Miroku, with all my heart." The general laughed as he kicked the stand underneath Miroku. His body swung from side to side as he hung from the rope. Sango couldn't stand it. "MIROKU! NO!" She fell to her knees in shock.

* * *

Don't worry. It's not over yet. Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Next chapter, Sango gets really pissed off. Plus, a couple more surprises. Cya. 


	10. The Real Culprit

**The Real Culprit**

Inuyasha rampaged into the hut. He sniffed around. "Wherever the demon is, he's gone now." He heard a muffled cry from the cellar. "Did you hear that? It's coming from the cellar."

Kagome opened the trapdoor. She took her flashlight down with her and saw the tied up girl. They rushed over and took the handkerchief out of her mouth. "Are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is the doctor? He must be stopped."

"What doctor? Who are you?" asked Shippo?

"I'm the lord's daughter Kiku." The gang gasped. "The doctor is a demon. He wants to kill the monk and his friend.

"We better get her out of here fast. If we don't, Miroku will die," said Kagome. "We can still save him." Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Sango cried on the ground. She couldn't believe it. They actually killed him. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kiku came running towards the scene. "Father, cut him down!"

The villagers were amazed. "She's alive! But how?"

"Miroku is innocent! Cut him down!" exclaimed Kagome.

The lord looked at the monk with pity. "I'm sorry. He's already dead." At that moment, the doctor stepped forward with the jewel shard. He laughed as he transformed into a demon. "I have served my purpose for Naraku. The monk is dead and I will kill you now. I controlled the Viper in the forest. Then I kidnapped Kiku and tricked you into killing my shadow. You will wish that you were hanging from that rope.

Sango broke free from the guards and pulled her sword out. "I will kill you!" She slashed him down the middle. She was so angry that it had scared the others. She had lost all control and sanity.

"Impossible. How can you pierce through me? Naraku said with the jewel shard, I would be able to kill you easily." He disappeared. All that remained was the jewel shard. Sango threw her sword at Miroku's rope and he fell from the tree. She ran towards him and tried to revive him.

"Miroku, wake up. Please." She cried when she saw that he was gone. "Please, Miroku," she said weakly as she embraced him. "Wake up." Suddenly, the sky darkened. A twister formed from the clouds and Naraku appeared. He laughed at the sight.

"I see that my plan worked. The monk is finally dead."

"Naraku," growled Inuyasha. "I will slice you in half for this." He drew the Tetsuaiga but Sango stopped him.

"Leave him to me, Inuyasha. I want to kill him myself. I want to avenge Miroku." They ran towards Miroku as Sango took her Hiraikotsu. "You killed Miroku. I won't let you get away with this. I will never forgive you."

* * *

Sorry if it was too short. Please keep reviewing. 


	11. The Power of Love

**The Power of Love**

Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku with all her strength. It was funny. Before, she didn't have any strength before. But now she had all the strength in the world. She didn't care. All she wanted was Miroku back. But she couldn't have him back because he was dead. So she would have to be satisfied with Naraku's death.

As her boomerang hit him, he breathed heavily. He got up and smiled at her. "You shouldn't be this strong, Sango. You should still be weak from the Viper. Perhaps it is because your precious Miroku is dead."

"Shut up, you bastard!" She yelled as she drew her sword. The sword met with Naraku's.

"That's what hatred and vengeance does. It drives you to the extreme. All you want to do right now is cut my guts out."

"I have had enough of you. I will make sure tonight is your last!" They continued to fight. Naraku thought to himself. 'That's right, Sango. Kill me. Then the Shikon Jewel will burn with evil. It is turning blacker as we fight. That's it, Sango. Show me your anger.'

* * *

Next to the tree in the town square, Kagome tried to revive Miroku. "Miroku, wake up. Sango needs you." Just as she bent down to give him CPR, she felt a hand rubbing against her butt. "Miroku!" She slapped him across the face as hard as she could to get the message through.

"This hand is cursed. It has a mind of its own." Miroku rubbed his face in pain. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"I guess he's not dead after all," exclaimed Shippo.

"Of course not, I used the sleeping-monk technique," laughed Miroku.

"I bet you don't use that one too often," said Inuyasha. "Get your mind out of the gutter and make yourself useful." They all heard Sango screaming in the distance.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku. "Where is she?"

"She's avenging your death," said Inuyasha. "Maybe you should go tell her you're alive so she doesn't get killed by Naraku."

"Naraku?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, he was behind this whole thing. We have to stop him before he kills Sango," exclaimed Kagome.

* * *

Sango continued to fight Naraku even though he reopened her stomach wound. He had also gashed her right shoulder. Unfortunate for him, she had sliced her sword across his chest, just about killing him. He was breathing hard. But he knew without Inuyasha, Kagome, or Miroku that he could beat her. "You are too weak to defeat me. I will destroy you!" He ran at her with his sword. When the two swords met, a strange vibration went through Sango's sword. When Naraku landed after the attack, Sango dropped her sword. "What's wrong, Sango? Did I hurt you?" He had indeed shattered all the bones in her right arm. How could she fight with only her left arm? She was done for.

"Sango!" She couldn't believe it. 'Was that Miroku?'Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku came running over the hill.

"No, he's suppose to be dead!" yelled Naraku. He watched them as they surrounded him. "I'll live to fight another day." With that, he disappeared into his twister, leaving the jewel shard he gave Sito behind. Kagome went to retrieve it.

At the same time, Miroku approached Sango. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Miroku, you're alive!" She collapsed into Miroku's arms and fainted.

* * *

Sango woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around and saw Kagome. "Good morning. You're finally awake. You've been asleep for three days. We didn't think you were going to make it."

Sango sat up in bed but almost fell backwards when she felt the sharp pain in her stomach. "Where is everybody? What happened?"

"You were fighting Naraku," said Inuyasha. "He escaped but we got a jewel shard from him. Everyone made it out alive. Miroku is waiting outside."

Sango tried to get up, but Kagome stopped her. "Sango, you need to rest. You lost a lot of blood and your arm is shattered."

"I need to talk to Miroku." She got up and left the room. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Miroku was sitting on a stone bench in the village watching the sunrise. Sango limped towards him. "Would you like some company?'

"Sango," said Miroku. "You scared me. I see you're alive and well."

"I'm alive. Well is another story." She sat right next to him. "I guess they didn't hang you."

"Actually, Inuyasha and Kagome helped me out. Can I ask you something? When you were fighting Naraku, you looked really angry. Why did you take him on by yourself?"

"I guess the real reason was, on some level, I thought his death would bring you back. I wanted you back, Miroku. Actually, when I was fighting him, I thought I had gone insane. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't bear it if you ever left me. I love you, Miroku, with all my heart." Miroku smiled at her words. He liked it that she had gone insane for him. "Can I ask you something? How did you stay alive? And don't tell me it was the sleeping-monk technique because that is a bunch of bull."

"I guess it was because I wasn't ready to leave. My love for you kept me alive. I wanted to be with you so I didn't want to die. I guess you could call it the power of love."

"The power of love, that's probably why I was fighting Naraku by myself. Miroku, promise that you'll never leave me."

"Why would I leave you, Sango? No matter what, I will always be with you. I will always love you." Sango smiled. Miroku kissed her. He was surprised that she didn't pull back. She wanted to be kissed. She wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted to be in his arms forever, just him and her.

'I will always love you, Miroku. I will never leave you as long as I live. I will always be here for you.'

**The End**

Yep, that's it. That's the end. The finale. The conclusion. Now I'm going to go write some other stuff. Thanks for reading.


End file.
